


When I Saw Her Standing There

by DreamsOfSleep



Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Reagan is the one that wants a serious relationship with Nick, but once he sees Jess in that red dress, all his old feelings for her come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Saw Her Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> How good was the S5 finale of New Girl? 
> 
> I know we were all thinking it: How could Nick not fall back in love with Jess when he saw her in that red dress? A oneshot based on that idea.
> 
> Unbetaed. Critiques are welcomed!

He tells her no.

He thought Reagan was what he wanted. It had taken a lot of nerve for him to ask her to the wedding and it had hurt when she had rejected him. When she had shown up on their doorstep the night before the wedding, he had been truly flattered. But when he saw Jess come out in her red dress for the first time, his heart stopped. _'I still love her,'_ he thought to himself in that moment. It was like he had been struck by lightning. He had been in love with her the whole time.

\---

He shoves his feelings down and tries to enjoy the wedding. He jokes and laughs with Reagan and ignores the tight feeling in his stomach. He takes her hand in his and leads her to the dance floor. She leans her head on his shoulder as they do a lazy waltz across the floor. He doesn’t look at Jess in her red dress.

\---

After they dance, Reagan takes his hand and leads him to a quiet garden bench away from the noise of the wedding party. She tells him that she wants to start a real relationship with him. He thinks about Jess in her red dress and tells her no. He tells her he’s sorry, but he can’t.

He sees a flash of hurt go over Reagan’s face that she quickly pushes away. She smiles at him and tells him she understands in that effortlessly cool way she has. She hugs him and tells him she had a good time at the wedding anyway and thanks him for inviting her. He walks her to her car afterwards and watches her drive off before walking back toward the wedding reception with his hands in his pockets.

\---

He finds Jess sitting alone at her table watching the couples out on the dance floor. He thinks she looks a bit sad, but it’s probably his imagination. He taps her on the shoulder and asks her to dance. Her face lights up and she puts her hand in his.

They do a lazy waltz across the dance floor. She leans her head on his shoulder. He likes the feel of her hand in his, the feel of his hand on the small of her back. He won’t tell her tonight, but soon, he’s coming back to get her. She’s the type of girl a guy would come back for. He won’t run this time. He knows now that he’s good enough because she made him good enough, and he knows that he would do anything for her. He imagines what their wedding will be like. 


End file.
